The present invention relates to a child-resistant container and more specifically to a child-resistant container for storing a blister pack having an arrangement of blisters each of which contains a tablet or capsule.
Many pharmaceutical products such as tablets and capsules are packaged in blister packs to deter children from obtaining and ingesting the products. The designer of such blister packs is confronted with conflicting requirements. The blister pack must be child-resistant and at the same time able to be opened without unreasonable difficulty. Typical blister packs are known to be difficult for some adults to open while still failing to be a deterrent for unsupervised children.
A child-resistant container for storing blister packs provides a second layer of safety. To be effective the container should require a degree of perception and manual dexterity above the abilities of unsupervised children attempting to gain access to the contents of the blister pack and should also be easy for adults to use. A container requiring the coordinated use of both hands and the simultaneous application of a force to both a latch and a lock assembly to gain access to the blister pack, such as the container of the invention disclosed herein, should provide the requisite level of protection.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a child-resistant container for holding at least one item includes a housing having upper and lower walls and at least one open side between the upper and lower walls and a tray that is pivotably connected to the housing at a pivot joint. The tray is adapted for holding at least one item and is pivotable between a first position in which the tray is in the housing for preventing access to the at least one item and a second position in which the tray extends through the at least one open side of the housing for exposing the at least one item. A latch comprising a flexible member is connected to the tray. The flexible member is biased into engagement with the housing when the tray is in the first position. A lock assembly is engageable with the tray when the tray is in the first position. In use, the tray is secured in the first position by the latch and the lock and is angularly displaceable from the first position to the second position upon the simultaneous application of a first force to the latch, a second force to the lock and a torque to the tray.